The Bells Rang Clear
by kanameouji
Summary: The kira investigation squad had found about Light being Kira, light makes a run for it, will he live? LxLight. dont like then dont read


Disclaimer, I don't own any of the death note characters or else misa would be dead, L would be a couple with Light and Light would be the ruler of the new world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light panted as he ran, slamming doors open and closed with lightning speed. He swore he could hear his heart echoing throughout the hallway; his heartbeat resounded through his body like a beating drum, panic coursing through his veins. Shouts increased in intensity behind him, his name the leading yell; at last he found the elevator, pressing the 'up' button multiple times, as if that would make it arrive faster.

The voices were getting closer. He looked from the elevator to the door, elevator to door, wondering which would open first. With a brief chime, the entrance to the elevator slid open. He ran inside and pushed the button that would bring him to the rooftop.

Mere moments after he began his ascent, the doors he had left behind opened with a bang; the investigation team and L piled in. Matsuda ran to the closed elevator doors and slammed his fists against them, as if Light was only hiding behind them and was in reality standing there in the elevator shaft.

"Matsuda-san, stop it," said L, walking calmly to the second elevator. He pressed the 'up' button, as Light had done just a minute before; but he was not as patient as he appeared, for he gave up after a few seconds and went to the stairway instead.

"L," Soichiro murmured, running after him. He had a crazed yet determined look in his eyes. Putting his hand on L's shoulder, he tried to pull the black-haired man away from the stairs. "This will take too long…"

As if he didn't hear him, L shrugged off the hand and got onto the first step. He paused, his eyes cold and lifeless, and muttered, "Do not come along, Yagami-san. We do not want Kira dead before his execution." With that, he broke into a run, ascending the staircase hastily.

Soichiro staggered back, hitting the wall and slowly sliding downwards, as if he had been struck instead of spoken to.

Tears started spilling from Matsuda's eyes as he watched his chief fall. He turned back to the stairs, looking up towards the roof. "Light-kun…"

Aizawa squeezed Matsuda's shoulder comfortingly before running after L.

The four that remained looked at each other, in a silent debate about whether to follow the two or wait for the elevator. Matsuda groaned in pain and grabbed at his head, the stress becoming too much for him.

At that moment, the doors to the elevator slid open. Ide and Mogi ran in, Matsuda stumbling inside after them.

Light arrived on the roof, tripping slightly as he fled from the enclosed space. He darted to the edge of the building, looking around for a good place to escape. He would scale down the building; maybe break through a window on one of the floors to get away through the front. Moving fast, he searched for a fire escape; at last he found one, the stairs leading down so far he couldn't see the end of them on the ground.

"Stop," came a shout from behind him. Light turned back, and his lips twitched into a sneer. It was L, running straight towards him.

Increasing speed, Light got to the stairs and started lifting himself to go over the divider. He cried out when he was grabbed from behind and pulled away from the wall. Struggling against his captor, Light landed some blows in the face and neck, but L kept a firm hold around his waist, not allowing him his escape.

"You're not getting away from me, Kira," L growled out, tightening his hold.

"Let me go, L," Light screeched, panicked, "You bastard, let me go, let me go!"

Aizawa appeared on the roof at last, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath as fast as possible. Looking towards the two, he started to move towards them, slowly; he was completely exhausted from the climb. Fumbling at his belt for his handcuffs, he shouted, "Ryuzaki! Keep him there!"

The sudden shout shocked L into stumbling only slightly; Light took advantage of it and escaped from the man's grasp. Light kicked L away, his eyes wild and nearly red with fury.

Ide, Matsuda and Mogi arrived on the roof, seeing L and Light in their struggle and Aizawa running to stop it. Matsuda let out a strangled cry and ran for them all. His cheeks stained with tears, he yelled, "Light-kun!"

Aizawa shot his head back, and tripped over his own feet. Hitting the ground with a groan, he was quickly passed by the panicked Matsuda.

L regained his balance and lunged for Light. Light kicked him once more and jumped over the divider.

Light's foot hit the wall at an angle. The man shrieked as he lost his footing and fell backwards; his hand clutched the top bar of the stairs tightly at the last second.

Reaching over the side of the building, L tried to grab Light's hand. He leaned over as far as possible, seizing Light's wrist. Eyes going wide with alarm, Light released his hold on the bar.

He fell.

Still holding on to him, L followed after.

"LIGHT-KUN!" Matsuda screamed, coming to the wall and reaching futilely for the falling men. "RYUZAKI!"

As the air rushed past them, Light and L's falling synchronized. The two stared into each other's eyes, both in total disbelief over what they had just done.

Neither spoke as they descended towards the ground; Light, facing the building, could see the reflection of them both. He stared into it, feeling as though he were watching a dream, and not himself. The sound of air blowing past his ears was loud and overpowering; the look of terror on his own face was unbearable. He saw the city in front of him, staying still though they were moving so fast. L's back blocked some of the view, and it occurred to Light that he had just killed his enemy.

It wasn't satisfying in the least. This wasn't the ending he wanted… Not like this…

"Not like this," Light whispered, eyes wide and fearful.

Light's eyes grew even larger as he saw a black creature appear in the reflection. The dark Shinigami who had started it all waved to him with a smirk, pulling his Death Note out of its case.

"This is a very interesting way to die, Light," said Ryuk, opening the Death Note, "But I'm afraid you're already dead." Long, thin fingers turned to a page in the middle of the book, blank save one name, written in large, rough letters.

_**Light Yagami**_

His eyes locked on the name, Light didn't respond at first. Once more, he murmured; "Not like this."

By some means they were still spiraling downward. L started to reach towards the younger man, an unreadable yet somehow meaningful gesture. The black haired man's eyes grew soft, like he was overcome with emotion; it was unclear which. Lips parted to speak; his voice was difficult to make out through the wind, yet Light somehow heard it clearly. Still holding out his hand, he said, "Please, let's die as Light and Ryuzaki… Light-kun…"

Light turned and looked back into L's eyes. He held out his own hand, fingers stretching out to grasp L's, and opened his mouth to say something; no sound came out in time.

L's eyes went wide as the heart attack began.

Pulling his arm back and grabbing his chest, Light choked and twisted in midair. His eyes rolled towards the ground, up into his skull. His body went limp, and his arms were pushed to his sides by the wind.

L couldn't tear his gaze away.

But he was suddenly aware of how close the ground was getting.

Time seemed to slow down as he reacted. Cars drove by at a snail's pace, their colors flashing brightly as they went to unimportant things at unimportant places. People's faces changed to shock and their mouths opened in silent screams, or at least screams L was unable to hear; pointing, shouting, running. A single sound resounded through the atmosphere, more lucid in the man's ears than anything he had ever heard before.

The detective reached out and grabbed the killer's body; holding Kira close to his chest, L turned himself so his back would be first to hit the sidewalk. As L held him there, wrapping his arms around the man as tightly as possible and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, they became Light and Ryuzaki.

At impact, time went back to normal speed. L's back and skull cracked against the concrete, and everything went black.

As he faded into darkness, the bells rang clear.


End file.
